Broken since 1798
by XJhoker
Summary: El suizo entonces, al ver todo destruido a su alrededor consiguió entenderlo. Austria de verdad no vendría a salvarle.  Austria x Suiza / Francia x Suiza


**A/n**: Bueno, Un Poco de historia no le viene mal a Nadie. (Personalmente yo la amo desde antes de que apareciera Hetalia) Le di más drama quizás del que debía pero, bah, así queda mejor. ~ xD

* * *

…

..

_El día en el que había dejado de confiar en la gente, había sido el mismo en el que le habían roto el corazón. _

…

…

**Broken since – 1798**

…

…

…

Suiza tosía sangre mientras su figura yacía desparramada en el suelo; su débil visión tornándose doble entre mareos por las sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo en ese instante.

Abundaba el aroma a tierra mojada en el aire, escuchaba insultos en diferentes lenguas dirigidas para ambos lados. Podía entenderlas, después de todo, en Suiza se hablaba el lenguaje enemigo.

Dolía el reconocer lo que pasaba, era un día negro, sin duda muy oscuro para pueblo suizo quienes en esos momentos sentían una sacudida que no esperaban tendría lugar años atrás.

-Ríndete.-

La palabra era simple, más la orden imposible para aquellos quienes sentían la sangre germana recorrer sus venas. La dignidad le impulsaba a seguir, su honor ario palpitando en sus poros. ¿Rendirse? ¡Jamás!.

Se intentaba levantar otra vez con su testarudez remarcada, su personalidad no le permitía dejarse con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, ante su rebeldía recibió otro golpe directo a su estómago. Obligándole a doblarse en el suelo una segunda vez.

-N-No…-

Era un triste y desesperado esfuerzo de resistencia, estaban en desventaja por la fuerza del enemigo. Esta era mayor y ellos por su parte se encontraban casi doblegados por completo.

A pesar de esto, el rubio hacía lo imposible por defenderse. ¿Por qué Francia?, ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto? Eran supuestamente "amigos", todo había estado bastante bien entre ambos…

_¿Entonces por qué demonios estaban luchando?_ Más importante, _¿Por qué su pueblo iba perdiendo?_

-Ríndete Suiza.- La voz sonaba autoritaria, seguido de sus palabras un puntapié a su costilla derecha para así remarcarlas, obligándole a rodar inevitablemente a un lado.

Minuto a minuto comenzaba a dejar de sentir sus músculos, cada vez era más difícil siquiera arrodillarse en el suelo. Ni hablar de ponerse de pie.

-J-Jamás… -

Algunas personas de su nación deseaban la conquista francesa, pero la gran mayoría se resistía. "Acércate y te mato" Era algo que se escuchaba constantemente entre sonidos de descuartice.

Arena y grama volaban por doquier, se olía la sangre por todas partes, sangre de su pueblo. De aquellos que eran mutilados.

Y era por ellos por los que debía levantarse… _debía_…

-Ríndete Suiza, Nadie vendrá a salvarte…-

Sus palabras se habían sentido como filosos cuchillos que atravesaban su carne lenta e intensamente. Haciéndole sangrar por dentro todo aquello que había intentado negar. ¿Acaso sabía que estaba esperando ayuda?, ¿Cómo lo deducía?

-_Él_ no vendrá.-

Cerró los ojos para no tener que verle, intentando bloquear sus oídos para no escucharle. ¡Eran puras mentiras!, Austria vendría… él vendría a ayudarle…

-¡Cállate!, ¡Nunca me rendiré!-

Otro golpe, este directo a su trasero mientras le obligaba a caer de rodillas frente a él.

_Austria… ¿Dónde estabas? _

No había sorpresa en las miradas de los soldados de Francia mientras observaban el comportamiento suizo en su afán de ían sido conscientes desde el principio de que los suizos y su temperamento luchador no les permitiría hacer las cosas por las buenas.

Ojearon a su superior, si este les daba la orden, no tendrían más opción que destruirlo todo.

-Ya han perdido, Suiza- Concretó Francis sonriente mientras se acercaba hasta el rubio y le tomaba del mentón; haciéndole observarle. – Una vez fuiste mi mercenario. ¿Pero qué puedo decir?, Quiero tus territorios. Así que tendrás que ser uno conmigo… te guste o no-

-¡Suéltame francés!- escupió Vash con rabia contenida mientras intentaba alejarse nuevamente. Siguió forcejeando ante la mirada aburrida del otro; quien le sujetó del cabello e hizo una seña a sus soldados de que dejaran de contenerse y fueran con todo contra los suizos. Después de todo, no parecía que fuesen a rendirse por las buenas.

Constantes gritos se oyeron por todos lados; el rubio quería escapar para no escuchar los chillidos de su gente que peleaba con una fuerza que no poseía. Sin embargo jamás le daría a ese franchute semejante satisfacción de verle huir, de verle doblegarse.

_Austria… _

_¿Por qué no venías?_

-Ro... _Roderich_…- llamó en un hilo de voz. Ciertamente en vano y de manera cortada. Su cuerpo tiritaba de dolor mientras el mayor le levantaba en brazos suavemente, casi como a un amante.

-Austria no vendrá, Vash- anunció el francés gravemente con una sonrisa mientras le llevaba a través del sangriento campo de batalla. Regocijándose en su triunfo – _Ya eres mío_…-

El suizo entonces, al ver todo destruido a su alrededor consiguió entenderlo. _Austria de verdad no vendría a salvarle_.

Podía ya sentir las consecuencias, perderían esta guerra, sus territorios serían de Francia y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…

_Austria le había mentido…_

Sintió su pecho doler, no por los golpes. Si no que por otra sensación, una sensación de pérdida. Grave pérdida.

Entre sus mareos sintió que era recostado sobre una cama dentro de lo que parecería una extraña tienda. Y al sentir las frías manos del francés quitándole la ropa se rindió, aguantando lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos.

Ya no confiaría en nadie, a partir de hoy negaría su amistad con Austria y no haría uniones de ningún tipo.

Tarde o temprano se libraría de Francia por su cuenta…

_Tarde o temprano se vengaría de todos…_

...

...

* * *

**A/n**: Está basado en una batalla que Suiza tuvo con Francia en 1798. Los franceses vinieron a invadirles y Suiza no se rindió ya que pensó que Austria vendría a ayudarle.

Pero, como podrán ver eso jamás ocurrió.

Hay alguien ahí que todavía lea? xD jajaja Un review vendría bien~ Al menos como insulto. xD


End file.
